


high on life

by whippedt_cream



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crush at First Sight, Falling In Love, Friendship, M/M, Romance, chengcheng and justin are just mentioned sry, don't even ask, martin garrix - Freeform, they're going to a concert, zhengting knocks xukun out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whippedt_cream/pseuds/whippedt_cream
Summary: There's this extremely cute guy Xukun keeps running into.





	high on life

The setting sun was going down slowly, making the park appear in a yellow glow. Xukun was sitting on a bench, reading a good book and just relaxing after a long day. Occasionally he looked up to watch the people around him mindlessly. There were some adults who were jogging, friends talking to each other, couples going for a walk, holding hands and kissing, children playing. It was nice, sitting around in a park to find peace rather than sitting at home, staring at the same old boring walls all the time. Taking a deep breath, he looked at the page he was currently reading again, concentrating on the story.

His peace was disturbed though, when an object hit the back of his head sharply. Xukun didn't exactly know what happened next, but he was pretty sure he passed out for a second. The next thing he remembered was two hands shaking him and someone half-shouting, "Oh my God, oh my God, wake up!" 

Slowly, he became conscious and was able to take in his surroundings again. Blinking the dizziness away, the faces in front of him turned into one. "You're alive! I'm so sorry" the man in front of him exclaimed. 

Xukun was pretty sure he was either dreaming or entering the gates of heaven. The man in front of him was just that beautiful. Dreamily, he asked, "Are you an angel?"

The boy looked confused and shouted, "Guys, I think he has brain damage now, help me!" Who was he speaking to, Xukun wondered and turned around, but he got dizzy again, however, he could recognize two guys a couple metres behind him, playing with... cats? No, dogs, Xukun realized. The guys didn't even react, pretending not to hear their friend.

When Xukun turned around again, the other man still looked at him with a worried expression on his million dollar face. "Do you think you're okay?"

Slowly, Xukun replied, "Yeah, I think so. What happened?"

The other man sighed, "These idiots pushed me when I threw the ball for my dogs, so it went in a completely different direction than I wanted and it hit you instead. Look, I'm really sorry. Are you really okay? Can you remember your name? How can I make it up to you?"

"Don't worry, I'm really fine. I just got caught off guard, obviously." And it was true, Xukun really felt okay again, his vision was fine, he didn't feel that dizzy anymore either. His head still hurt, but he'd just live with that until he could take a painkiller at home.

The beautiful stranger still looked a bit worried and not entirely convinced, so it came as no surprise that he asked, "Really? I can take you to the hospital for an x-ray. Or I could bring you home and make sure you arrive at your place safely."

Xukun smiled and shook his head lightly. That guy wasn't just absolutely stunning, he also seemed to have a lovely, caring personality. "No, that's not necessary. I feel fine, trust me!"

Reluctantly, the other boy agreed to let Xukun leave on his own. Xukun picked up the book he had dropped onto the ground when he was knocked out, put it in his bag and got up. "Sorry again and take care" the other boy said awkwardly. 

"I will. Also, you should probably take care of your friends back there", he gestured towards the two boys who were watching them, heads turned in a different direction quickly when they were noticed. 

The other man shot them an evil look. "Trust me, I will."

Only after they had waved goodbye did Xukun realize that he didn't even ask the stranger for his name.

*

xukun: OMG

xukun: ZIYI

ziyi: what

xukun: i saw a man so beautiful i started crying?

ziyi: cool

ziyi: who is he?

xukun: i don't know i forgot to ask for his name :/

ziyi: you're useless smh

xukun: he hit me with a ball

xukun: it was amazing

ziyi: dude. what the fuck

ziyi: go to sleep

* 

On the next day Xukun woke up feeling like he got hit by a truck. At least that's what his head felt like. He touched the spot in the back which got hit the day before and winced. 

Xukun got ready to go out anyway since he was supposed to meet his best friend for breakfast before they had to go to their respective lectures. The fresh air he got during the walk to the coffee shop they wanted to try out made his head feel a bit better and he was sure after some coffee he would feel like his normal energetic self again.

When he arrived, he saw that Ziyi was already sitting inside, cup of coffee and a half-eaten piece of cake in front of him as he was looking through a newspaper. Xukun didn't want to disturb his friend yet so he just went up to the counter to get something as well before he was going to greet Ziyi.

Once the barista, who was busy drying some cups, turned around to take the new guest's order, Xukun couldn't believe his eyes. It was the same guy who hit him in the park. He looked even more dashing than he remembered, bright smile adorning his face, showing off a set of perfect, pearly teeth, eyes sparkling and hair styled neatly. Wearing a white button down shirt and a pair of black jeans, he looked even more like a model than on the day before. Though, Xukun had to admit that even in the baggy clothes from yesterday he looked like he belonged on a runway. 

The other recognized him immediately, surprise obvious on his face, before he regained control over his features. "Good morning! What can I do for you?"

Xukun smiled and said, "I'd like a big cup of cappuccino and a blueberry muffin. And I'd like to know your name." This time he didn't forget to ask. He was proud of himself.

"I'm Zhengting. And you?" He said while he was preparing Xukun's order, so the boy also introduced himself. When Xukun's coffee was done Zhengting said, "This is on me. As an apology for yesterday, you know."

Xukun tried to object, "Oh, you really don't have to", but Zhengting interrupted him. "I really want to, Xukun." The beautiful barista was looking at him with big eyes and Xukun just couldn't say no. If this was going to relieve the other's conscience then why not? So he just nodded awkwardly and said thanks, Zhengting simply giving him another smile as he took his food and went to Ziyi's table. 

He put his things on the table before he pulled Ziyi into a short hug. "Hey, bitch", Xukun said easily and pretended not to notice his best friend's smug face. Unbothered, he took a sip of his delicious coffee once he was seated and tried hard to pretend that he didn't burn his tongue. 

"So...?" Ziyi started.

Xukun looked at him innocently and asked, "What?"

Ziyi rolled his eyes at Xukun's behaviour and said, "You know what I mean. Don't pretend that you didn't just flirt with that cute guy over there. Also, he was totally checking you out when you walked over. What did you say to him?"

Sighing, Xukun told Ziyi that this was the man he had met at the park and gave him a more detailed description of what had occured there, resisting the urge to turn around in order to look at Zhengting again. 

"Wow, so you guilt tripped him into paying your breakfast? I didn't think you'd be like this. What, don't look at me like that, I saw that you didn't give him any money. And here I was, thinking that it was because of your flirting skills." Ziyi shrugged, fake disappointment portrayed on his face.

Xukun gave him a dirty look before he defended himself, "It was his own idea. As an apology, he said."

"And that apology included giving you his number?"

"What?" Xukun was confused. Ziyi just lifted Xukun's coffee cup and grabbed the napkin from the saucer the cup was standing on before he waved it around in front of his friend's face. 

"How hard did he hit you yesterday that you didn't even notice that?" Ziyi teased. Xukun just snatched the napkin and looked at it in wonder. There was in fact a phone number written on it. Xukun was positive his face turned slightly red at that moment if Ziyi's laugh was anything to go by. 

"Shut up", he mumbled and then skillfully changed the topic to the concert they were going to on the weekend and random things concerning university.

*

The following days passed by quickly. Xukun busied himself with his studies and tried not to get distracted by a couple neatly written numbers on a napkin. Which, honestly, was easier said than done. Xukun occasionally caught himself daydreaming about Zhengting, before he mentally slapped himself and went back to studying. Exam season was approaching and he wanted to finish this semester with good grades.

*

It was Saturday night, Ziyi and Xukun were at a much-anticipated rave. Xukun was wearing a mesh shirt with a pair of tight jeans and a thin blue jacket. When Ziyi had seen him he had laughed and told him he looked like a prostitute. To that, Xukun had just shrugged and countered that he looked like an expensive prostitute.

They were dancing, jumping around, just having a good time in general. During the break before Martin Garrix's set started, Xukun and Ziyi went to get something to drink, when suddenly, Xukun stopped in his tracks. 

"Fuck, Xukun, what are you doing?" Ziyi complained, until he saw what had made Xukun stop walking so abruptly. Zhengting was standing there, all smiley and looking like a ray of sunshine, with his two friends who Xukun recognized from the park. He was wearing a simple white shirt, tucked into loose pink pants, but the best part was probably the flower crown adorning his head. He looked absolutely adorable. 

Then, he had Ziyi's hands on his shoulders, shouting in his ear, "Just ask him for a picture, then you can look at him longer." before he pushed Xukun forward again. He wanted to get something to drink before the set started, thank you very much.

After getting some water they made their way through the crowd again. Honestly, with so many people around it came as no surprise that Xukun lost Ziyi. He was looking around and tried to spot the other, which shouldn't be this hard since he was really tall, he thought, but he couldn't find him.

Suddenly, he had hands in front of his eyes, someone covering them from behind. "Guess who", someone requested. Oh my God, Xukun thought. He turned around, recognizing the voice even though he had only heard it on two occasions. He didn't really know what came over him when he pulled Zhengting in a hug. It was probably the whole atmosphere, the rush of excitement and the fact that he couldn't find Ziyi anymore and felt grateful to see a familiar face and maybe, just maybe it was because he kind of had a fat crush on the man standing in front of him. Zhengting just laughed and hugged Xukun back. 

When the embrace ended, Zhengting still kept an arm around Xukun's waist and Xukun kept a hand on the other boy's arm as they were speaking.

"What a lovely greeting! And I was worried that you're not interested after all", Zhengting exclaimed.

Xukun replied sheepishly, "Oh, I'm definitely interested, I was just very busy."

"So... Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"I'd love to!" Xukun replied excitedly.

Zhengting smiled brightly and Xukun smiled right back at him. That boy's smile was just contagious. "Actually", Zhengting said, "I came over here because of your friend. He said he lost you, but I saw where you went."

"I was already wondering where he is!"

"Don't worry, he's with Chengcheng and Justin." Then, Zhengting's facial expression changed after a thought crossed his mind. "Wait, maybe we should worry about him. Let's go to them!" Confidently, Zhengting took Xukun's hand - so that they wouldn't lose each other in the crowd, of course - and led him to the others. 

Ziyi's facial expression when he saw Xukun and Zhengting, fingers linked, resembled a smug shark, Xukun thought. They dropped their hands when they arrived, just before Martin Garrix went on stage. A deafening roar went through the crowd. 

The five boys spent the rest of the night dancing until they were exhausted and sweaty. When Xukun looked at the others he felt truly happy and carefree and the moment his eyes met Zhengting's, the promise of something more in his gaze, a lovely smile directed at him, he felt his heart beat faster.

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a song by martin garrix bc i'm uncreative


End file.
